Not So Innocent
by YamiRisa
Summary: Yami catches Yugi in doing something... very naughty. YxY, M-rated! Oneshot!


I decided to do a puzzleshipping oneshot ^^

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!

**Warnings: **Sexual stuff... :3

* * *

**Not So Innocent**  
**By YaoiFanRisaMM**

–

"So.. I.. I'll be going now! Bye!" Yugi exclaimed, jumped up from the sofa he had been sitting one the last two hours, and then he ran toward the stairs.

Yami watched as Yugi ran up the stairs and out of his sight. _'I wonder what's with Aibou,'_ he thought. _'He can't already be tired.'_

They had just been watching a movie, Yami didn't know the name, it was one of those that sometimes was shown on TV. Yugi had read it was a good movie and had wanted to see it, and unfortunately it had been a good movie until there was a sudden very hot and heated sex scene in the end.

"I hope he's alright. Maybe he was too embarrassed because of the sex scene. It was quite hot and he was red as blood in the face. He's always so cute when he blushes." Yami smiled and stood up, "I better check on him." He moved upstairs and when he came to Yugi's bedroom, the door was closed and locked. Yami titled his head and then gasped as he heard a strange noise.

"Mm! Ah!"

Yami blinked, _'What in the name of Ra, is going on?'_ He thought, placed his finger in front of the keyhole, used a little shadow magic, it clicked and the door slightly opened in silence and Yami peeped inside to see what was happening. He gasped, crimson eyes wide. _'A-Aibou!'_

There he was, right in front of Yami's eyes, sprawled out on the bed. The sheets were pushed down to his feet, his clothes were laying on the floor in a mess, probably from being thrown. Yami bit down his lip, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, never had thought his_ innocent_ light could do such.. thing..

Yami couldn't help himself, he felt his gaze wander down Yugi's body, taking the sight in front of him to his mind.

Yugi's body was pale as the moonlight itself, the legs short as Yami always had known, but they had such a nice shape, thin but not too thin, they were just perfect. One leg was resting on the bed, the foot twisted in the sheets of the bottom of the bed, the other was raised and the foot resting on the bed.

One of Yugi's arms were slung over his eyes, eyes that Yami knew was the most beautiful color he ever had seen and would seen. Amethyst. Yes the color was indeed a beauty, but with Yugi it was just so much more beautiful, it was perfect.

Yami bit down his tongue, holding a moan of his own back.

His gaze followed Yugi's other arm down to the length of his light's rigid cock, the soft and pale fingers were slowly caressing it.

Yugi's face were flushed pink, his lips parted. Yami watched with fascination as his light's tongue quickly flicked out from between those two rosy, soft, warm and perfect formed lips. "Mmm!" Yugi moaned as he started to thurst his cock faster.

The light from the little bed lamp on the table beside Yugi's bed painted Yugi's skin a golden color, the light danced across his beautiful body.

Yami was breathless, Yugi was beautiful, like a painting or a statue from the ancient times, times were Yami himself came from before he was sealed away in darkness for what he had thought would be eternity until his light rescued him.

Yami could feel his fingers itching, how he wanted to touch Yugi, to make Yugi feel the pleasure Yami could give him instead of giving himself a pleasure Yami clearly would be happy to give.

_'Aibou,' _Yami thought, biting hard down his lips, he couldn't let Yugi know he was here. One sound, just one little sound and he knew his light would hear him, his light would be terrified if he found out Yami was here watching him pleasuring himself like this.

"Ah!" Yugi leaned his head back and lifted his hips a few inches from the bed in pleasure. "Ah, ah! God!" He moaned as he thrusted his throbbing cock harder and faster. "Oh! Ya-mi!" He gasped as he moved his arm from his face, showing Yami from his hiding place the pleasure that were in Yugi's amethyst orbs.

Yami gasped, no, it couldn't be! Was his light, he so innocent, his precious aibou, his light, the better half of him, thinking of him while he was doing such things to himself? _'Yugi, do you...'_ He trailed of, no, he couldn't begin to think that his light would think of him like that. Maybe he had heard wrong. Yes, he had definitely heard wrong. His light couldn't be thinking that. _'But maybe.. Maybe he.. No, I have to wait and see.' _

But even though he was thinking that, he was suddenly a lot harder for himself to stop his hand from itching down to his belt, how he wished to just walk in there, pleasure his aibou to his wildest imagination, give his aibou everything he wanted and deserved, to love him like he should be loved, to show his aibou that his darkness did love him.

"Mmm, ah! Ah!" Yugi moaned, then groaned, it was hard for him to stop his release, but he didn't want it yet, he had to wait to he could clearly imagine Yam being there with him._ 'Yami!' _He thought. He was happy that his grandfather was in Egypt and Yami was down stairs in front of the TV.

Yugi's let his free arm slid slowly across his neck to his chest. His hand met his nipples, brushing them softly with his fingers, making himself moan loud of the pleasure by the simple touch. His fingers began twisting them slightly until they turned hard, giving himself the pleasure he wanted. "Oh god!" He moaned.

Yami watched as Yugi's hand moved from his nipples and down to.. his other.. hand.

Yami's hand shot to his mouth, holding his gasp silent for Yugi's safety.

Crimson eyes watched as pale fingers slid down the dazzling beautiful body until they reached Yugi's other hand which now had quickened it's trusthing. Yami couldn't believe it! Now Yugi used both is hands to... to thrust his hard cock.

Yami couldn't look away, his breath had quickened, just like Yugi's, almsot as fast as his.

The hand in front of his mouth was holding back his now louder breaths, he was glad that Yugi couldn't hear it. He knew he shouldn't be watching, but he couldn't stop himself from it. It was wrong but.. He just had to see his Aibou like this. He had wished for it for years, since he fell in love in Yugi after Battle City, he was just too big of a coward to say something to Yugi. He kept it a secret. He didn't want to scare his light, nor did he want Yugi to hate him because of it.

He bit down his lip once again as he watched Yugi's hands work on his cock. Suddenly Yugi's left hand slowly began to fondle with his balls, once again Yugi's hips rose a few inches from the bed, trusting his dick into his own palm, making him moan loud. Yugi began to moan louder from every trusth he made. "AH!" He cried out.

_'Shit!' _Yami thought, _'I have to go! But I can't! Dammit, move feet, move! I command you to move! ARG!' _He so wanted to jump at Yugi and... and have his way with him. He wanted to see Yugi in his final moment of pleasure. He needed to see it.

"Yami!" Yugi moaned and this time Yami couldn't hold his gasp, but he was lucky, Yugi was so far gone in pleasure that he didn't hear his dark's gasp.

Now Yami's attention was away from Yugi's.. working hands, to Yugi's face. The amethyst eyes he so dearly adored was closed, sweat was making Yugi's beautiful skin shimmer like the ocean when the sun shines down. The sound in Yugi's voice only added more desire to Yami, he felt his stomach curl. "Y-Yami!"

Yugi was really thinking of him.

Yami couldn't help but feel happy about it. The boy he loved was loving him back with all he could.

A smile crept out on Yami's face, he wanted to enter the bedroom and pleasure Yugi himself, tell him he loved him too, but he knew he couldn't do it, Yugi would be so ashamed of it that he wouldn't come out of his room or talk to anybody in weeks. It was good the summer vacation just began three days ago.

It took all Yami's power to stop himself from moving. Instead his let his hand slid down to his belt, open it carefully, not wanting to make a sound that would make Yugi hear him. He then slid his hand down to his throbbing cock. 

_'Shit!' _Yami thought, his eyes shut close. _'I can't do it here! Yugi will here m-me... Oh.. Shit... Dear Ra!' _Yami moaned inside his mind, happy that the mind-link was closed. He softly let his hand slide over his hard member.

Once again, it took all of Yami's power to stop himself from pleasuring himself. He knew he would make loud sounds and Yugi would hear him.

"Y-Yami.. Please.." Yugi moaned.

Yami blinked, did Yugi know he was here? Impossible! He couldn't know, Yugi wouldn't be doing this if he knew his darkness was here.

_'Probably his imagination,' _Yami thought as he continued to watch Yugi, his hand still down in his pants, but he wasn't trusting or anything, he had long forgotten about it as he watched his light. _'But please what?_' And as Yami thought that, he got his answer.

"T-touch me!" Yugi moaned, thrusting his still hard dick into the palm of his hand. "Ah yes! Like that!" Now he wanted his release, he had been laying here for what seemed hours and now it was enough.

Yugi felt embarrassed, yet he couldn't just stop himself from his, take a cold shower and then clean his bed, no, he had to continue. "Ah! Please!" He moaned.

And Yami couldn't resist te call.

Without a single thought of this being totally wrong and that Yugi would learn he had been hiding right behind the door, peeping into the room, he strode forward with elegant and silent steps, moved onto the bed and watched Yugi for a few seconds, and then his hand reached out, softly moving the boy's hand and then he, with a gentle hand, took his light's throbbing, hard member into his hand and softly began thrusting.

"AH!" Yugi cried out, not really noticing that it wasn't his hand working on his member anymore. "Yes! Ah yes! Y-Yami!" He moaned, thrusting his member into the hand.

Yami couldn't stop himself from moaning, and that was all it took to bring Yugi back into his bedroom.

Amethyst eyes widened, thought Yami didn't let go of his light's cock. He could clearly see the lust, the need and the... the love... In his Aibou's eyes. "Yugi," he whispered softly.

Yugi didn't know what to say. His face turned blood red. _'Oh God no!'_ he thought. How he just wanted to break down and cry, or die for that matter. He wished that.. No.. _'Please no!'_ He thought.

Yami's crimson eyes could clearly see the tears peeking through Yugi's eyes. He had to do something quickly, he didn't want to see his adorable, little light cry. So he did what he thought would be the best way to say that it didn't matter that Yugi was thinking of him this way.

Yami began thrusting Yugi's member.

Hard and fast.

"Ah!" Yugi shut his eyes close and moaned. "Y-Ya-mi... W-wha.." He gasped and moaned again.

"Y-Yugi!" Yami groaned, he was feeling pleasure by just giving Yugi this pleasure, it was enough for him at the moment, he knew of course, if this ever happened again, it would be his own throbbing member thrusting into Yugi's tight hole and not his hand thrusting Yugi's member.

He leaned over Yugi, moved down and his lips met with Yugi's. "Shh, don't cry," he whispered against Yugi's lips, "It's OK, everything is OK." He felt Yugi nod against his lips, and with a smile Yami licked Yugi's lips and Yugi happily parted his lips.

Yami's tongue slid into Yugi's hot and wet mouth, he smiled as his tongue danced around Yugi's, tasting every inch of Yugi's wet mouth, so a sweet taste. "Mmm, Yugi," he murmured against Yugi's lips. He was happy that Yugi began kissing back, their tongues dancing around each other.

Soon he began feeling Yugi's hands touch his chest, and happily Yami wrapped one of his arms around Yugi's waist, moved his hand there was pleasuring Yugi, getting a groan from Yugi, and then he pushed Yugi's hips up and into his own hips.

Their heated, throbbing members met.

Yugi's naked skin against Yami's clothed.

"C-clothes," Yugi moaned as he leaned his back, continuing to thrust up into Yami and Yami down into Yugi. Yami made a quick move with his hand, a little magic and his clothes were gone.

Yugi's arms were wrapped around Yami's neck, and Yami's only free hand were running through Yugi's damp hair. Sweat covered their body, their yellow bangs now stuck to their face.

"Ah, Yami!" Yugi moaned.

"S-so good!" Yami moaned as his answer, he then began kissing down Yugi's jaw, to his neck were he began nipping softly, licking and kissing, making Yugi moan the sweetest sounds to Yami's ears. He then moved to Yugi's chest were he took one nipple into his mouth and began playing.

"AH! YAMI!" Yugi cried out loud, his hands gripping Yami's hair tightly. "So good! Don't s-stop!"

But to Yugi's displeasure, Yami stopped licking Yugi's nipples, but he then moved further down, licking and kissing his way down to Yugi's navel were he dipped his tongue down a few times and then he moved down so Yugi's long, hard member was right in front of his eyes.

"Is it ok?" He asked with lust in his voice, a nod from Yugi and Yami took Yugi's throbbing member into his mouth.

"AH! YAMI! PLEASE!" Yugi cried, gripping Yami's hair tightly once again, pressing Yami closer down to his member.

Yami grabbed Yugi's hips, stopping Yugi from raising his lips and making Yami choke.

None of them was thinking straight, all they wanted was to pleasure each other.

Soon Yugi knew he couldn't hold back anymore, Yami tongue was so good, his whole mouth around Yugi's member was so good. He was like an expert. "Ah! Y-Yami, I'm going- Ah, ah! S-shit! I can't-"

"Do it, Yugi, cum for me, you can do it." Yami moaned around Yugi's member and Yugi came into Yami's mouth, crying out Yami's name for one last time.

Yami smiled, let go of Yugi's member. He rose and licked his lips. His crimson eyes were watching as Yugi panted. "So, how long have you been doing this my dear little, innocent, adorable, and totally cute, Aibou?" Yami asked with a grin and Yugi blushed bright red, he placed a hand behind Yami's head and pulled Yami down once again, kissing him with all he could.

The next morning Yugi woke, yawning, he was really tired. He turned to his side and eyes widened. Why was Yami laying right beside him naked? He blinked, "what..." He trailed off as everything that happened last night came to his mind. He saw Yami's lips form into a smirk.

"Hello my dear, little, not so innocent Yugi, how-"

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "Don't. Say. A. Thing." He said with a firm voice and Yami just grinned and hugged a blushing Yugi tightly.

* * *

Review!

*Blushing* OMG! I'm so a pervert! O_O I can't believe I wrote that.. I just... Wow..

Yugi: *Fainted*

Yami: *Holding Yugi* I liked it! *Grins* So while Risa is trying to get out of her shock-state, I just want to say REVIEW GUYS! Review and I'll try to get her to write more of this...


End file.
